viaje a un universo paralelo Pt2
by sylthvestre
Summary: seunda parte de esta historia muy interesante entre los loonatics y los road rovers en el mundo de baloo y los aventureros del aire


viaje a un universo paralelo Pt2

pues en el episodio anterior en acmetropolis los loonatics y los rovers se encontraban en el parque cuando una especie de agujero de gusano transdimencional aparecia en el cielo y todos optaron ir a investigar su extra a aparicion y fueron absordibos por el agujero que los llevo a una epoca del siglo XX pero en una epoca diferente

y descubrieron que atrerizaron en una ciudad llamada cabo suzzet en los a os 30 del siglo XX y para no llamar la atencion collen y lexy decidieron ir a conseguir ropa y vestimenta de ese a o pero los piratas aereos camion y perro rabioso las descubren y van a capturarlas

__________

Continuacion

Perro Rabioso: jajajaja muy bien se oritas rindanse somo piratas aereos y somos muy malos

Camion: asi es , no tienen salvacion vengan por las buenas , o sino sera por las malas

Collen: oh no! estamos perdidad lexy! que hacemos?

Lexy: pues solo una cosa , golpearlos con artes maciales, vamos collen

PERRO RABIOSO Y CAMION: QUEEEee? QUE SON ARTES MARCIALES

Collen: esto , hayyyy ya ( con un movimiento de arte marcial)

Camion : buaaaaaa, eso me dolio

Lexy : y eso no es nada (con movimientos de ataques) toma esto , pirata de pacotilla

Perro Rabioso : buaaaaaa, cuidado camion

Collen , idiotas , si se vuelven a meter con nosotras les ira peor vamos lexy continuemos con el viaje a cabo suzzet

Lexy : claro , pero de donde conseguiremos dinero de esta epoca

Collen : descuida yo me las arreglare

y remando en el bote a cabo suzzet se alejan de los aviones de combate de los piratas aereos

Camion: oye esas chicas son muy fuertes , que movimientos de pelea tan mas raros

Perro Rabioso: si pero ya calla y regresemos al huitre de hierro , y contemos lo ocurrido

y mientras en la nave de octimatus los rovers y loonatics esperaban a collen y lexy

PATO PELIGRO: por que tardan tanto, estaran de seguro conociendo la ciudad y haciendo cosas de chicas

Blitz: si tienes razon , espero que no se tarden

ACE: rayos espero que no les pase nada y consigan vestimenta de esta epoca , no quiero parecer un bicho raro

Hunter: tranquilo , regresaran pronto

mientras en el muelle de cabo suzzet collen y lexy llegaban al puerto de cabo suzzet, y de pura suerte encontraron una bolsa perdida con unos dolares

Collen: haaay , me duelen mis brazoz

Lexy: ami tambien, pero ya llegamos , vamos a buscar ropa para los demas, pero a donde iremos

Collen: solo conociendo esta ciudad, mira lexy a tu lado , hay una bolsa perdida, de quien sera

Lexy: pues veamos , aqui hay unos documentos , un monedero, mira aqui hay una identificacion y dice rebecca coninjam

Rebbeca: mi bolsa , se me perdio mi bolsa, en donde estara!

LEXY: disculpe se ora , esta bolsa no es suya de casualidad?

Rebbeca: que aaay , si muchisimas gracias , por encontrar mi bolsa, es que por las prisas , se me devio haber caido, estoy agradecida con ustedes

Collen: no hay de que , disculpe aqui en donde puedo comprar ropa , es que llegamos a esta ciudad y se nos cayo del barco las maletas de nuestros amigos que estan afuera de los limites de esta ciudad y no tenemos nada

Rebbeca: pobres pues no se preocupen , yo se de un lugar en donde pueden conseguir varios tipos de ropa para dama y caballero, y es de cortesia se oritas???

LEXY: ella es collen

Collen: y la coneja se llama lexy bunny

Rebbeca: mucho gusto collen y lexy, mi nombre es rebbeca coninjam , y diganme su barco se inundo, o tuvo un ataque de esos odiosos piratas aereos

LEXY: pues de hecho si nuestro barco se inundo chocamos contra unas rocas, y logramos salvarnos

Rebbeca: pobres pues vamos de compras, y les mandare a un piloto para traerlos al muelle les parece , siganme

Collen: de acuerdo

Lexy : en un momento las alcanzo (sacando su comunicador ) ace ,doc hunter , alguien me oye cambio

ACE: que hay de nuevo lexy!

Lexy: escuchen , llegamos al muelle de cabo suzzet, conocimos a una amable empresaria llamada rebbeca , ella nos conseguira ropa para todos , pero necesito que todos se vayan a una isla decierta en donde no haiga nada , y aparentan que estan barados ok, y oculten la nave de la vista de alguien y usen un disfras , por que mandaran por ustedes , en un avion

ACE: ENTENDIDO CAMBIO Y FUERA ( APAGANDO SU COMUNICADOR)  
MUY BIEN escuchen todos , usaremos un disfras de naufragos , ya que mandaran un avion por nosotros y para no levantar sospechas , todos nos iremos a una isla descierta y bien doc una isla desabita por aqui?

TECH COYOTE; si en unos 5 kilometros de por aqui , hay 2 islas una esta descierta , y otra que queda a mas de 9 kilometros hay una isla volcanica que no tiene actividad ninguna , recomiendo que fueramos a la isla descierta

HUNTER: ok doc tu eres el super genio, vamos rovers es hora de ir de naufragos

ACE: lo mismo digo , loonatics a volar!

HUNTER: a rodar por el camino rovers

mientras en el huitre de hierro camion y perro rabioso llegan y le explica todo lo que paso

Don Karnage: bien buenos parra nada me podrrian decir en donde se metierron sin ningun perrmiso?

Perro rabioso: bueno capitan, lo que pasa , es que en el otro lado de la isla pirata , aparecio una especie de nube negra

Camion: asi es capitan , y quisimos investigar , y no mas encontramos en un bote a unas chicas que nunca vimos por cabo suzzet

Don Karnage : unas chicas extra as? una nube negra?? mas vale que no sea una mentirra , si no los freire en aceite hirbiendo a los 2

Camion: claro capitan , es en direccion norte

Don Karnage : ATENCION PIRRATAS AEREOS , ELEVEN EL HUITRE DE HIERRO VAMOS A DIRECCION NORTE DE ISLA PIRRATA! MAS VALE QUE NO SEA UNA MENTIRA!

y en el ganzo de oro baloo ,kid ,molly y el gato wili, estaban volando rumbo al evento con louie, cuando pero rebecca le habla por la radio

Rebbeca (en la raio): baloo me escuchas cambio

Baloo: que pasa bequi

Rebbeca: necesito que regreses al muelle , ya que conoci a unas jovencitas y necesitan su ayuda, sus amigos estan barados , en una isla descierta

Baloo: pero rebbeca, ivamos en camino con louie

Rebbeca:lo siento baloo, pero estan en una isla, y no vayan hacer , robados por los piratas

Baloo: que mala suerte: voy de regreso , lo siento muchachos pero la fiesta de louie tendra que sosponerce , ya que la jefecita , nos necesita para una ayuda

mientras en el muelle , en el servicio de entrega vuelos de altura, rebbeca ,charla con lexy y collen

Rebbeca: y a que vinieron a cabo suzzet , venian de vaciones?

Lexy: si es que somos de estados unidos ,un pais muy lejano, y decidimos tomarnos unas vacaciones

Collen: asi es pero antes de llegar a los limites de cabo suzzet , una rocca grande, choco con nuestro barco , yo ,lexy, y unos amigos mas , saltamos a unos botes, y ellos se fueron a una isla , y nosotros venimos por proviciones, ya que nuestras cosas , se undieron con el barco

Rebbeca: hay pobres de ustedes y de sus amigos, pero ya tienen muchas proviciones, y ropa , para sus amigos y esten aqui unos dias, hasta que otro barco salga a su pais

Lexy: se lo agradecemos se orita coninjam

Rebbeca: vamos se orita bunny, digame rebbeca , al parecer baloo ya llego acompa enme

BAloo: muy bien rebbeca, espero que sea una causa buena, para no asistir al evento de louie

Rebbeca: mira baloo, ellas son collen y lexy , son una turistas, que su barco , y sus amigos encallaron en una isla descierta , y estar a merced de los piratas aereos quiero que las lleves a recojer a sus amigos

Collen: mucho gusto se or baloo , mi nombre es collen

Lexy: lo mismo digo , soy lexy bunny

Baloo: aaa mucho gusto se oritas , y pues que esperan aborden el ganso de oro, vamos por sus amigos

LEXY; gracias por su ayuda

una vez que abordaron el avion , baloo y gato wily , junto con lexy y collen , se preparaban a volar en rumbo de la isla descierta en donde estaban los rovers y los loonatics en la parte de atras sin que baloo y gato wily se dieran cuenta saco su comunicador para comunicarse con ace

LEXY (VOZ BAJA , SACANDO SU COMUNICAOR) ACE , ACE ME OYES?

ACE (EN COMUNICADOR): SI QUE pasa lexy

LEXY; diganme su ubicacion , conoci a un piloto llamado baloo , y estamos volando en rumbo de fueras de los limites de cabo suzzet

ACE: todos estamos , en una isla descierta que esta a 5 kilometros fuera de los limites de cabo suzzet, furia y shag se quedaron en la nave para que cuiden la nave para que no se acerque nadie

LEXY : OK iremos por ustedes, cambio y fuera (apagando su comunicador)

Gato Wily : eeem que fue ese ruido?

Baloo : cual ruido

Gato wily: un ruido , como de comunicacion , que venia atras

Baloo: aaa son esas chicas, que platican entre ellas

Lexy: se or baloo, mis amigos estan en una isla descierta que esta a 5 kilometros fuera de los limites de cabo suzzet

Baloo; muy bien nuestro proximo destino , es esa isla

y volando a la isla, los rovers y loonatics, con su disfraz de naufragos, esperaban a que llegaran por ello

ACE: ESTA ISLA ES MUY DECIERTA , NO CREEN

Pato Peligro; si con un calor muy infernal, y con un disfraz de naufrajo, parezco pato frito,sin mensionar que me veo muy idiota

REV: pues se esperan a que llegue lexy y collen , y ya te cambiaras de ropa,ok y sigue el plan que acordamos

Pato Peligro: si si ya se, pero me veo muy idiota

Blitz; pues este sol no esta nada mal, tomare un ba o de sol para bronsearme

EXILIO: como gusta la forma de hacer enojar , pero miren ese avion

ACE: de seguro ahi viene lexy y collen , recuerden el plan , nada de super poderes , y nada de revelar que somos del futuro, queda claro

Hunter: muy bien, recuerden el plan 


End file.
